


Visions and Dreams

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, F/M, I Don't Write The Rules, Look they've been in love the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma and Fitz are working all night on a problem, and Jemma takes some time to reflect
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Visions and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday gift, but I hope you enjoy it!

Jemma stared at the figures in front of her. She knew there was something she was missing, something there in the endless equations that would give them the answer they were seeking, if only she could find it.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.”

Jemma looked up with bleary eyes at the young man speaking. It was her lab partner, Leo Fitz. She had been assigned to work with Fitz a few weeks ago, and while she was nervous at first, they seemed to fit together like a glove. She began to spend increasing amounts of time either in his room or hers, working some seemingly impossible problem with him.

Tonight was no different.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was well past midnight. “Oh my, I completely lost track of time.”

Fitz gave a rueful laugh. “I know what that’s like. But seriously, you should go home and sleep. I don’t think we’re figuring this one out any time soon.”

Jemma shook her head. “No, no, I know the answer is just there…” She waved her hand as if she were trying to reach through the numbers.

“Scooch over then.” Fitz came to sit beside her. He stared at the writing. “Maybe if we do this…”

His frantic scribbling got their scientific juices flowing again, and the ideas began to bounce back and forth rapidly between them. The next morning, Jemma woke up very confused and very uncomfortable.

She adjusted slightly to see that at some point in the night she had fallen asleep, her head sinking down onto Fitz’s shoulder. Jemma slowly sat up, trying not to disturb Fitz and hoping very strongly that she had managed not to drool on him.

Fitz shifted his shoulders but stayed asleep. Jemma watched him for a while. They had started out as enemies almost, then moved to an uneasy alliance and then friendship. At times it felt like they shared a brain, always thinking of the same things. Other times though, Fitz seemed like an enigma. A mystery that she didn’t know how to solve, but that she desperately wanted to.

Jemma wondered what would happen if she just...leaned over and kissed him. Would it wake him up? Would he be happy? Confused? Surprised? Wishing he had done it first?

Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed him softly. He mumbled something and shifted, but he continued to sleep. His lips were softer than she had expected. 

She had a sudden vision of a life for just the two of them, one where they could do science together whenever they wanted. One where they could spend all the time they wanted together. 

Of course, that was all ridiculous. They were friends, but that was all. And Jemma could be happy with that. She loved being friends with him. But sharing a life with him didn’t seem too bad of an idea either.

Jemma sighed and shook Fitz awake. They still had things to get done. Maybe, one day, she’d tell him about all this, and they’d laugh about it all. Or maybe he’d agree with her that it was an amazing idea. At any rate, dreams could wait. For now. 


End file.
